Fighting Back
by artsfan
Summary: This story tells what happens at Hogwarts while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out hunting Horcruxes. The D.A's struggle to fight back in any way they can, and the war between the Death Eaters and the D.A inside the school. HIATUS until editing is done.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. This story is what I think/ imagine what happened at Hogwarts while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were out hunting Horcruxes. As a genereal disclaimer, I KNOW Snape is good, but Ginny, Neville, and Luna don't. I hope there's no confusion there. Enjoy!**

Ginny Weasley, currently in King's Cross station, was on her way to her sixth year of Hogwarts, her mother and her older twin brothers, Fred and George, escorting her. Ever since the rise of the Dark Lord, Mrs. Weasley had lost considerable weight, as well as the color in her face. She had the look of someone who hadn't properly slept in a while.

"C'mon now, dear, Platform 9 ¾ is this way."

"Mum," George said, using his humor to mask his concern. "It's alright, Ginny knows the way by now."

"Right, Ginny?" Fred looked down fondly at his only sister. "Ah, Hogwarts... such good times, weren't they, George?"

"Why, yes they were. D'you remember the time we dropped the dungbombs--"

"Hush, Fred!" Snapped Mrs. Weasley, fear taking the place of her usual impatience at the twins. "Not in front of the _M__uggles_!"

"But mum--"

"--It's not like they can hear us." ended George, who absently ran his fingers over where his ear used to be, which had been cursed off while fleeing from Death Eaters.

While Molly and the twins started to bicker, Ginny pushed her trolley along to the barrier between Platform 9 and 10. Though she came closer and closer, she didn't stop. Quite the contrary; she began to quicken her pace. Soon, she had crossed onto Platform 9 ¾.

Almost immediately, she could tell something had changed. Instead of the usual cheeriness that was around the Hogwarts express, a tension stiffened the air.

Parents were giving their students warning, their faces pale, and weary of unfamiliar families. Only those in Slytherin seemed normal. In fact, many of the Slytherin's families were joking, which was far from their dignified manners. Malfoy was talking to his mother, a worried look on his face, the Head Boy's badge shining brightly against his black Hogwarts robes. Ginny was close to nauseated at his presence, but she didn't understand why he was here...

"Oh, there you are, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley and the twins had appeared behind the youngest Weasley female. "Don't do that, dear. You know it's not safe to wander around like that."

"Mum, what could happen here?" Ginny asked impatiently, as Fred picked up her trunk and began carrying it to the Hogwarts Express, George following.

"There're too many people here for anyone to do anything." Ginny said stoutly, to herself as well as her mother.

"Yes, but dear--"

"Mum, not much could happen at Hogwarts."

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, her face lined with fear. "But a mother can still worry."

* * *

Ginny and Luna were aboard the last compartment on the final carriage of the Hogwarts express. Luna had a copy of _The Quibbler _held sideways, while Ginny stared out the window, not really seeing the scenery fly by. 

_Harry…. I hope you're all right. Oh, I wish you could have come with us. I miss you…._

"Oh," Luna said airily as the compartment door slid open. "Hello, Neville. Have you seen Harry anywhere?"

"No, I looked everywhere. Ginny, have you--"

"He's not coming." Ginny's eyes never left the window, and it seemed as though she was speaking to herself as well as the others. "He's not coming this year. He's not coming back." There was a slight quiver in her voice.

"Do you think--?" started Neville, but the compartment door opened to reveal one of the most hated, and unfortunately powerful students of the school.

"Well, well, if it isn't the blood traitors. Still wearing rags, I see." Draco Malfoy, a seventh year Slytherin, strolled into the compartment, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, his willing henchmen, although Malfoy looked paler and more gaunt then usual. "Where's Potter, then?"

"Like we'd tell you, Malfoy, you annoying little ferret." sneered Ginny, and Neville looked up at Malfoy with undisguised loathing. Even Luna looked mildly annoyed.

"Careful, Weasley. You wouldn't want to say things like that in front of our new Headmaster." taunted Malfoy, smiling maliciously, but with a look in his eyes that neither Ginny, Neville, or Luna could identify.

Ginny, Luna, and Neville exchanged wary looks. They knew that Snape had succeeded Dumbledore as Headmaster, even though he'd murdered Dumbledore last year.

"Shouldn't you be off licking You-Know-Who's boots?" said Neville rudely. "What are you doing here?"

Malfoy flinched and he licked his bottom lip nervously. "You know nothing!" he said, and Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles viciously.

"Then leave us alone." said Luna, her voice uncharacteristically cool, as she came as close to glaring up at Malfoy as her wide eyes could allow, obvious dislike radiating from her.

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles again in an attempt to show their strength. Those sort of tactics, however, failed to scare anyone above the second year. Malfoy paled, but responded the only way he knew how; by being cruel.

"I'd watch your step if I were you, _Loony_." said Malfoy, "You don't want to cross the Dark Lord, or the Headmaster." Ginny wasn't sure if Malfoy was trying to threaten Luna, or warn her.

Ginny and Neville rose to their feet, interpreting Malfoy's words as a threat, pulling their wands out of their robes and pointing them at Malfoy threateningly. Luna stood up as well, though considerably more gracefully, pulling out her own wand. Ginny felt all of her frustration, all of her fear and worry build up in her chest.

"So help me, Malfoy," she said, "I don't what care what you think you know. Get _out_, or _we will hex to into oblivion."_

Crabbe, and Goyle both had their wands out, but Ginny had not earned the reputation of a fast, and skilled duelist, for no reason. She was well known for casting several superb Bat-Bogey Hexes. Malfoy glanced nervously at Ginny's wand, managed a small sneer, and strolled out of the compartment, with Crabbe and Goyle close behind.

Ginny went up to the compartment door and slammed it shut. She had almost wanted Malfoy to provoke her into cursing him, just to relieve some stress. Ginny, Neville, and Luna all sat down, and put their wands inside their robe pockets.

They looked at one another, all feeling a mutual dread_. He_ had taken over; so how would Hogwarts be? Would it still be the same place of wonder and magic? No; Ginny had sensed the tension on the platform. Things would only get worse when they reached the school, she was sure of it. Neville's face echoed Ginny's worries, and only Luna managed to look unconcerned and serene.

"How do you think Snape will be?" asked Neville anxiously.

"Well, as long as he's no worse then Umbridge, we should be fine." said Ginny, trying to make a joke.

"He'll be worse." said Luna with surprising certainty in her voice. "With Harry, we had the D.A. We fought against the Ministry. Now, we have no one to help us fight. No one but Harry could have fought against You-Know-Who, and he's not here. Snape is just going to follow You-Know-Who's orders."

The three friends fell into an uneasy silence.

"You know, even with Harry gone, we can still do something." Neville said moments later. He reached into a pocket and pulled out his fake Galleon. "We can use these to send messages, right?" Ginny and Luna nodded.

"Well, if Snape does mess around with us, then we do him like we did Umbridge." Neville put his fake Galleon away.

"We _were_ rather good at wreaking havoc, weren't we?" said Luna thoughtfully, as she started turning _The Quibbler_ in counterclockwise circles.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna all caught each other's eyes and smiled. Yes, they were quite good at wreaking havoc. If nothing else, Umbridge had taught them the best ways to secretly cause large bursts of chaos. Ginny knew if her twin brothers were here, they'd be beaming with pride at their hopes of mayhem.

The old woman with the trolley opened up the compartment door, dragging her cart of sweets behind her. "Anything off the trolley?" she asked briskly, her usual sweet demeanor gone. Already, something was wrong. When Neville, Ginny and Luna remained silent, she dragged the trolley into the next compartment, not bothering to close the door she had opened.

Neville got up to close the compartment door, but stared into the next compartment for a moment before closing the door.

"Did you notice not as many people were on the Platform this year?" asked Neville.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "It's probably because of that stupid test we had to take. You know, the one that 'proves' we have magical blood. I'll bet a lot of people didn't pass it."

Neville nodded, shuddering slightly at the thought of the horridly terrible test they were forced to take. He had barely passed, his unusually good Herbology making up for his lack of skill in potions. Ginny knew her test, as well as those of Muggle-borns, had been made harder on purpose. Her family, in the eyes of the new regime, was no better than Muggle-borns. Only Luna, a Pureblood, had had an easy test, although it was harder then normal because of her father. _The Quibbler _was one of the few magazines who spoke out against Voldemort.

It was madness to forbid a student to come to Hogwarts. Were the Death Eaters really that hateful of Muggle-borns? Unfortunately, they knew the answer to that all too well.

Luna looked out the window; it was approaching sunset. They would be at Hogwarts in a few hours. "We should probably change into our robes." she said as she finally set the magazine down on the seat.

Ginny looked out the window. "We still have time," she said, turning back to Neville and Luna.

"Who do you think will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ginny asked Neville suddenly, who had started to carry himself with more confidence since the last year. He looked thoughtful, but nervous as well.

"Somehow, I don't think we're gonna get someone like Lupin. _He's _taken over the wizarding world. We're probably going to get one of _his_ people."

Ginny and Luna nodded solemnly, but the moment was ruined as Luna started to randomly swat the air over her head.

"What is it, Luna?" asked Neville.

"Daddy says that Nargles can sometimes cause sadness." said Luna somewhat matter-of-factly, while still swatting the empty air. "You have to swat them while thinking happy thoughts, and they'll go away."

Ginny and Neville caught each other's eye and smiled sadly. Even with the wizarding world in disarray, they still had Luna and her Nargles.

"I think I'll change now," said Ginny, getting up and holding her robes.

She left the compartment and headed towards the changing room on the train. She accidentally bumped into a Slytherin girl who was just emerging from the room. Seeing as she had bumped into a Slytherin, Ginny didn't apologize. She just walked into the changing room; otherwise, she would've noticed the Slytherin girl staring at her as she walked into the room, before walking away with an unfathomable expression etched into her face.

* * *

"So how was your summer, Luna?" Neville asked, trying to find a less worrisome topic to talk about. 

Neville and Luna sat alone together, and Luna finally stopped swatting the 'Nargles'. Neville looked at Luna, and felt immense pride at being her friend. Luna might have been a little odd, but she was true, loyal, and steadfast when it came to her friends.

"Oh, it was horrible." she said matter-of-factly. "Daddy's been starting to write things against the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who, and I think they're getting mad at him. They came to the house a few times. It was bad. Daddy had to put in less articles. Odd how people say they value truth, and then cover it up so easily."

Neville felt a surge of sympathy towards Xeno Lovegood. Even though he was under pressure, he was defying the Death Eaters. Not many people would do that.

Ginny came back into the compartment, in her black Hogwarts robes. She sat next to Luna, and leaned back against the seat. "You should probably change soon," she said, "I saw a line start to form when I came out." Luna and Neville nodded, and each took their robes and left the compartment to go to their respective changing rooms.

Ginny leaned her head back against the seat, lost in thoughts of how nothing was the same anymore. Deep underneath the surface, everything had changed, everything was different. And she knew it wasn't that deep under. Neville and Luna came back, now in their Hogwarts robes. An hour and a half later, the train stopped.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna stepped out of the train, into the forming thrall of students that were heading towards the Thestral-pulled carriages. It was a black, starless night, and Neville, Ginny, and Luna instinctively walked close together, joining the current of students. There was tension among the students like a wall of ice. In contrast, the Slytherin's seemed at ease, as though they were going to an exclusive social gathering. They were disgustingly cheerful.

Luna found an empty carriage and stroked the Thestral's skeletal head before climbing into it. Neville gave the Thestral an appreciative pat on its back, as he and Ginny followed Luna into the carriage.

The three friends sat in silence as the Thestral's pulled the carriages forward towards the castle. As they got closer to the castle, a cold chill settled over the students. Dark memories floated to the surface of the student's minds. Ginny started to shiver, her mind in the Chamber of Secrets. Neville turned deathly pale.

"What's happening?" gasped Ginny. Luna looked out the carriage widow.

"Dementors." she said, and she took out her wand. "Come on, think of something happy." she said, as though they were merely back in a D.A meeting in the Room of Requirement.

But Ginny couldn't think of something happy. She remembered all her fear, pain, worry, and sorrow. She couldn't focus. Dementors were all around the school, twice as many as when Sirius Black had escaped from Askaban. Neville fared better; He took out his wand and looked at Luna, who nodded.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" they said together.

Two Patronuses emerged from their wands. Neville's a large bumblebee, Luna's a rabbit. They circled inside the carriage, driving the Dementors influence away from Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Ginny stopped shaking, and the color slowly returned to Neville's face.

"That wasn't so bad." said Neville unconvincingly.

The carriage had reached the school. Students were stepping out of their carriages and heading to the castle in small clusters.

"Should we keep them out?" asked Ginny, gesturing to the Patronuses.

Neville shook his head. "I'd rather we found out about the situation in the castle before we broke any rules."

Luna nodded serenely. "It would be rather bothersome to get in trouble on the first day. Especially if we didn't do it on purpose."

Luna and Neville let their Patronuses fade before they stepped out of the carriage, Ginny close behind them. They joined the current of students, and walked up the familiar staircase into the castle.

The minute Ginny walked in, she could tell something was wrong; there was no laughter, none of the usual cheer that was around the castle. She, Neville, and Luna, along with most of the other students gradually fell silent as they walked into the Great Hall. There was a sense of foreboding around the place, and even the Slytherin's voices were subdued. Ginny, Neville, and Luna quickly took a seat at the Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw House tables, and started to whisper fervently, glancing up every now and then at the empty Staff Table. Luna chose a seat that was closest to the Gryffindor table, so that she was able to speak easily to Ginny and Neville.

"Where're all the teachers?" asked Luna.

"Where's Snape?" asked Ginny.

"We should know soon." said Neville.

These questions were being asked all throughout the House tables. No one could answer, only guess. Suddenly, there was a loud creaking sound as two doors at the side of the Staff Table opened, and the staff walked to take their seats. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, Slughorn, Trelawny, and Sinistra all looked strained and hard-worked. They sat down stiffly, anxiety outlining their bodies. McGonagall was white-faced, the look on her face similar to Mrs. Weasley; one which spoke of a need of rest, and an overdose of angered fear.

Two teachers were missing from the table, along with Snape. The entire Hall fell silent as they waited for the arrival of the new teachers and Head. It was not, however, a comfortable type of silence. This silence was of the kind that usually preceded a horrific event, wrought with fear and tension.

What made it even worse was the sharper contrast of the Slytherins' mannerisms. They were having a grand old time, breaking the silence by whispering lies to the new Slytherins about each of the other Houses, and it looked like they new students were lapping up those lies for all they were worth. Ginny saw with disgust that one Slytherin sixth year was teaching first year what she recognized as the Full Body Bind Curse, and was looking pointedly at the Gryffindor Table. Whoever the first year was, he'd probably be as much of a bully as everyone else in the Slytherin House.

The only one who was quiet at the Slytherin Table was the girl that Ginny had bumped into when she had left the changing room. The girl was staring intently at an open book in her hand, but Ginny could see that she wasn't reading it, as her eyes were still. For half a moment, Ginny vaguely wondered who the girl was, but then she shifted her attention back to the Staff Table, waiting for the missing Professors to arrive.

About a minute later, three figures emerged from the doors that the rest of the staff had come from. Neville, Ginny, and Luna looked at each other in horror as they recognized the people who had entered the Hall.

One of the men was Amycus Carrow; a squat, lumpy man with a lopsided leer, and a wheezy giggle. He was a Death Eater, and had been with Snape when Harry had seen him murder Dumbledore. Ginny, Neville, and Luna's expressions all simultaneously changed to one of immense hate, though they were so focused on the Death Eater, that they didn't notice.

The only woman was Alecto Carrow, Amycus's sister. She was squat as well, and had the same disturbing giggle. She and Amycus were cruel, as they had taunted Dumbledore viciously before his death. They both giggled at the astonished look on most of the student's faces, and calmly sat down at the Staff Table.

The new headmaster was last to walk into the Hall. Snape sat in the Headmaster's chair on the Staff Table. There was an increase in the murmuring of the non-Slytherin students, and Ginny, Neville, and Luna all looked at each other in fear, anger, and resignation. Ginny's fear was so prominent, that her face turned ashen white and her hands started to shake in a combination of fear and rage.

Then, after a second of shocked silence among the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, the Slytherins burst into sickening applause, cheers and roars filling the Great Hall. Neville looked around the Hall, looking for the reactions of the other Houses. They looked just as terrified and horrified as the Gryffindors, murmuring to themselves and glancing furtively up at Snape. The other Houses knew that Snape had killed Dumbledore, though they didn't know the exact details, and they were full of loathing for him and Voldemort.

"How could Snape sit there?" demanded Ginny angrily over the yells, "He _murdered_ Dumbledore last year! And he sits in the Headmaster's chair like he owns the castle, the bastard."

Neville shook his head, looking up at Snape with a mixture of terror and loathing. "He's You-Know-Who's lapdog, Ginny. He's probably just as sick as he is."

Luna looked worried. "How much like_ him_, do you think Snape is?" she asked, implying her fear. What if Snape was just as bad as Voldemort?

Before Ginny or Neville could answer, Snape stood up. Snape's mere presence was enough to obtain immediate silence. All of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors fell immediately silent, and looked up worriedly at Snape. All of the Slytherin's however, looked up with a smug confidence.

"I have replaced Dumbledore as Headmaster." said Snape obviously, in a tone of utter triumph. "You will have changes in your schedule to incorporate a new schedule." Snape gestured briskly towards Amycus and Alecto. "Your Head of House will inform you of the changes," Snape said snidely, as though_he_ couldn't be bothered to explain such trivial things to_students_. Snape sat down and waved his hands.

The feast appeared on the House tables, though Ginny, Neville, and Luna felt no desire to eat. Neville turned at once to Ginny and Luna.

"We have to start up the D.A again. As soon as we can." said Neville, determination erasing some of the fear in is eyes.

Ginny nodded. "There's no way that Carrow will teach us actual Defense. He _is_ the Dark Arts."

"But what's the other Carrow teaching?" asked Neville.

"Muggle Studies." said Luna sadly, "Look, Professor Burbage is missing."

Ginny and Neville looked up at the staff table, noticing that the Muggle Studies Professor was indeed missing.

"What did they do to her?" asked Ginny in a low voice, glancing from Neville to Luna for support, all of them wishing to deny the truth.

Neither Neville, nor Luna believed that Professor Burbage was gone by choice. Something bad had happened to her. In all likeliness, she was probably dead by now.

"Why wasn't there a Sorting?" asked Neville, "Where are all the first years?"

"Look around." said Ginny, gesturing around the Hall. "They're already at the House Tables. Snape probably didn't want the Sorting hat to sing of liberty. I'll bet the first years were Sorted before they came to Hogwarts, privately, so the Hat couldn't tell us to band together." Snape, for all his evil, was a genius. He was pitting students against each other before they even knew each other.

Ginny, Neville, and Luna ate what they could, though it wasn't much. Their appetites had fled when Snape had entered the school with the Carrows. It seemed like forever before the feast was finally over. Ginny and Neville got up, following the lead of the rest of the Gryffindor's.

"Keep in touch," Neville told Luna, patting the pocket where he kept his fake galleon.

Luna nodded, and got up to join the thrall of Ravenclaws as the Houses separated and headed towards their dormitories. Neville and Ginny held hands, absorbing the support that their friendship gave them. There was much evil in their path, and they felt like they would need the strength of their friendship, now more then ever, to defeat it.

After a near-sleepless night, Ginny dragged herself out of bed, got dressed, and met Neville met in the Common Room. They walked together to the notice board. There was one message, and it was directed for all students. Neville stood on his tiptoes, reading over the heads of the students who were gathered around the board.

Ginny was too short to read the notice over the heads of her classmates, so she waited impatiently for Neville to finish reading. He turned back to her. "What's it say?" she asked.

"Muggle Studies is now mandatory for all students, and it's to be taught by--" Neville swallowed. "Alecto Carrow."

Ginny shook her head, trying to deny it, and knowing she must accept the truth. "She's gonna try to get us to hate the Muggles." she said with disgust. "What else did the notice say?"

"That Amycus Carrow will be teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts, which is now Dark Arts. It says that if we disobey the Carrows we will be punished severely. And that Dementors will be posted around the school and around Hogsmeade at all times. Also, no more Quidditch." said Neville grimly.

Suddenly the fake galleons in Ginny and Neville's pockets grew hot. Ginny discreetly took hers out. "Notice?" was scrawled across the galleon in Luna's loopy script.

It remained on the galleon for about five seconds before fading. Neville had come up with the idea the year before that if you could write the date of the next D.A meeting on the galleon, you could also write words.

Ginny took out her wand and scrawled. "Yes. D.A?" with Neville looking over her shoulder. He could have taken out his galleon, but he thought it would be better if not too many other people out of the D.A made the connection between messages and galleons.

Her writing faded, and Luna's script showed up again. "Meet me at breakfast." was the reply.

"Let's go," said Neville, and he and Ginny walked out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Both of them were deep in thought, thinking about their arrival at the school, and wondering what would happen in the future. Both Ginny and Neville wanted to say something to encourage the other, but neither knew what to say. They both decided to remain silent until they met up with Luna.

When they entered the Great Hall mixed with the crowd of entering students from the other Houses, Ginny noticed Luna was sitting at the edge of the Ravenclaw table where she had sat last night. She waved, and took a bite of a cream-cheese covered bagel. The students in the Hall seemed to be a little more at ease, since Snape was absent from the Staff Table, but the Carrows' presence was enough to quell the cheer that usually accompanied breakfast.

Ginny and Neville sat down at the spot on the Gryffindor table closest to Luna. Luna walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down, still holding her bagel. Luna was given nervous looks by a few of the Gryffindors. Usually the Houses didn't intermingle with other Houses tables, but it wasn't uncommon either for friends or siblings to sit together. Ginny looked in confusion at the Gryffindors who had looked at Luna. Then she saw them glance up at the Staff Table. They were afraid of the Carrows, and even the absent Snape.

"Hello," said Luna serenely, but in a low voice. "When are we going to start up the D.A?"

"Tonight?" said Ginny hopefully. It would be nice to talk with other people who were against Voldemort. To vent out her fear on dummies and cushions.

"No," said Neville, "_They'd_, be expecting it tonight," he jerked his head towards the Carrows. He looked at the other teachers on the Staff Table. "They look really bad," he said, "Do you think they even slept last night?"

The teachers were all pale and most had dark circles under their eyes. McGonagall looked the most worn, but also furious. She was stabbing her beef viciously with her fork, and eating with precise, jerking motions. It was as though she was so tense, her muscles had lost their lubrication.

"Probably not," said Ginny. She felt a swell of pity for her professors. "What if we do it night after tomorrow?" she asked, "They won't expect it then."

"It should work," said Neville. "I'll send the message on the galleon to everyone else tomorrow night."

"Okay," said Luna brightly. She looked around at the prefects and Head Boys and Girls who were handing out course schedules. One of them was Ernie Macmillan, and he handed Ginny, Luna, and Neville their schedules.

"Got your schedules from a Gryffindor. You saw the notice?" he asked. Ernie was a somewhat pompous Hufflepuff who had been in the D.A the past two years. Ginny, Neville, and Luna all nodded grimly. "We will start up the D.A. again, right?"

"In the Room of Requirement, night after tomorrow at," Ginny looked at Neville, "11:30?"

"11:30." confirmed Neville. "Tell the rest of the D.A, but make sure none of the Slytherins or Carrows hear." Ernie nodded and walked on, handing out more schedules.

Luna looked at her schedule and held out her hand for Ginny's. Ginny gave hers over, and Luna looked to see if they had any classes together. "We have Muggle Studies, Potions, and Transfiguration together." said Luna. "And we have potions after breakfast today."

Neville was looking over his schedule and the two in Luna's hand. "We have the first rest period together," he said. "Do you wanna meet in the library?"

"Okay," said Ginny, taking her schedule back from Luna. "What do you have first, Neville?"

"Herbology," he said, "Then Dark Arts, Lunch, Charms, break, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures." Neville was in his N.E.W.T year, and with the exception of Dark Arts and Muggle Studies, he only took the classes he would take the N.E.W.T.'s for. Ginny and Luna had passed all of their O.W.L's, and were taking all of their advances classes. Luna took divination in addition to her other classes, but Ginny had a normal schedule.

Neville checked his watch, "We don't have too much time left," he said. He quickly reached for food and Ginny did the same, each of them eating quickly. After a quick breakfast, Ginny, Neville, and Luna stood up to go to their Common Rooms. They would have to gather their books before their classes begun.

"See you in Potions," Ginny told Luna with a goodbye wave.

"Bye, Luna. Don't forget to meet me in the library at break." said Neville.

"Bye!" she said, "Good luck with your classes."

Ginny and Neville headed towards Gryffindor Tower and Luna gracefully walked to Ravenclaw Tower. On the way, Ginny and Neville talked.

"How d'you think Snape's treating the teachers?" asked Ginny.

"I dunno. You saw McGonagall this morning?" said Neville.

"Yeah," said Ginny, "She was so tense." Ginny and Neville started to climb the steps. "I hope they're all okay, but how can we tell? Snape murdered Dumbledore, so he won't care about hurting the other teachers. He's completely cold-blooded."

Neville nodded solemnly as they stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Unity," said Neville, the Gryffindor password.

"Never forget it," said the Fat Lady, almost sadly, as she opened the portrait hole to let Neville and Ginny inside the Common Room.

When it came time for lunch, Ginny arrived first, and sat at the Gryffindor table where she had since the Hogwarts year had begun. As she looked around for Luna and Neville, she noticed that Snape was still absent from the Staff Table. She also noticed that although Crabbe and Goyle were in an animated conversation with other Slytherin boys, Malfoy was missing. She glanced along the Slytherin table, but couldn't catch a sign of Malfoy. Where was he? Was he skipping lunch? Or was he doing something for You-Know-Who? Malfoy was a Death Eater now, after all.

Ginny spotted Luna and Neville walking together and she waved at them. They waved back, and sat down at the tables. Neville looked grim, and Luna looked concerned, as Neville opened his mouth to speak.

"I just came from Dark Arts," he whispered. Ginny leaned forward to hear better. The Great Hall, while nowhere near its normal volume, was louder then it had been at breakfast, most likely because of Snape's continued absence. "Carrow, he didn't teach anything, but told us what we were gonna do in class."

"What'd he say?" asked Ginny, knowing that whatever Carrow had said, it couldn't be good.

Neville looked around, as though to make sure no one was listening. "He said, that we were all going to be taught how to use the Unforgivable Curses, and that anyone who got detention--" Neville swallowed, as though trying to erase a foul taste in his mouth. "Anyone who got detention would come into the class, and we would have to use the Cruciatus Curse on them."

Ginny's mouth dropped open in horror, and her eyebrows contracted in rage. "You didn't use the—"

"No, no," Neville assured, then chuckled darkly, "No students have detention yet. But Carrow said if we didn't use the Curse on them, then he would use it on us. And also, he had a wicked knife which he had in his belt." Neville leaned still closer, "And he said he would use it on us if we didn't do what he said."

Luna spoke up sadly, "Neville told me this already. This is He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's way of making sure we don't stand up to him."

"The Carrows will torture anyone who goes against him," said Neville.

"Which means us." said Ginny in a steely voice.

She guessed--no, she knew-- that she, Luna, Neville, and anyone else who stood up to the Carrows would be tortured. The entire D.A would be in danger, even if they didn't rejoin it again this year. Anyone who didn't support You-Know-Who was in danger. Ginny thought all this over, and knew that she was willing to risk it. She had to stand up to You-Know-Who in any way she could.

"When we meet with the D.A, we'll have to tell them." she said, "They have to know what they're risking."

"Oh, don't worry," said Luna, marginally more cheerful now, "People still want it to start up again. Terry Boot asked when we would meet up, and he had Dark Arts as his first class. People know what's right. They want to fight against _Him_ in any way they can."

"But we're going to have to be very careful," said Neville. "Especially with the younger students. If they get caught, they're going to get hurt."

"Yeah, but so will we," pointed out Ginny. "If any of the younger students, even the first-years, want to join the D.A, we should let them. They have the right."

Luna nodded and turned to Neville. "Do you know how to do the spell on the paper, like Hermione did when we first started the D.A."

Neville searched through his memories. "I think so," he said. "But I think it might be easier if we re-form the old D.A. If we let in new people, anyone could come, and then destroy the D.A from the inside out."

"Then let's choose people." said Luna, "We regroup with all the old members of the D.A, and if we see anyone stand up to the Carrows who need our help, we let them join."

Ginny and Neville both nodded. That should work, and it should keep the D.A safe. Just then, the lunch bell rang. The three friends stood up and departed; Neville headed towards Charms, Luna towards Herbology, and Ginny towards the very much dreaded Dark Arts.

**A/N: A big thanks to Stoneage Woman for beta-reading this chapter, and Gaara's Sweetheart for helping me come up with ideas for this and future chapters. Review!**


	2. Dumbledore's Army

**Disclaimer: This is chapter two of the fic. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm writing two other stories, and doing nearly a truckload of homework every night. I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Give a round of applause for my beta-reader, Stoneage Woman! W00t!**

_Chapter Two: Dumblesore's Army_**  
**

Ginny sat anxiously inside the Dark Arts class on the third floor. She was sitting in the third row from the back, alone, as she and the class of Slytherins and Gryffindors waited for Carrow to arrive. The Slytherins were joking, looking around the class with interest; there were whips, Potion vials, manacles, knives, and other weapons displayed around the walls and ceiling of the classroom. The Gryffindors looked worried, though they were trying to hide it from the taunting Slytherins. Ginny looked nervously around the class, wondering where Carrow was and when he would show up. Was this class going to be as horrible as Neville said? It seemed like it would be, just by looking at the instruments on the walls.

As Ginny looked at the Slytherins, wondering who would be the biggest bully this year, she caught sight of the Slytherin girl who had been pretending to read at the feast when they first arrived at school. Ginny didn't know this girl, and wondered whether she would be as vicious as most of the Slytherins were, or just a little mean. She studied the girl's face; she had olive skin, green almond-shaped eyes, and dark brown hair that was almost black. Her eyes were cold and calculating, her look snobbish and arrogant. Ginny decided that the girl was probably as cruel as the next Slytherin, and to treat her back in kind.

Just then, Amycus Carrow walked through the door, and shut it with his wand. Giggling unpleasantly as the fear of the Gryffindors became more prominent, he walked to the front of the class.

"Now, listen here you whelps," he said in an uncouth voice, looking pointedly at the Gryffindors. "Now that the Dark Lord has taken over the wizarding world, things are goin' ter be different. You're all goin' to learn the noble Dark Arts, an' any of you that don't are goin' ter suffer." he grinned nastily. "An' all you little brave Gryffindors thinkin' you can avoid it, you can't. If you don' do what I tell you, I'll Cruciate you, and make it painful."

All of the Gryffindors, whose defiance and anger were showing on their faces, glanced at each other in fear. The Cruciatus Curse was forbidden by wizarding law – or it had been. When the fake Mad-Eye Moody had been Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he had told them that performing the curse could earn you a life sentence in Azkaban. Most of the Gryffindors held onto the small hope that Carrow was just bluffing, but Ginny knew better. She knew that Carrow would love to have the opportunity to curse them. Her hatred of him deepened and her hands tightened into fists, which she quickly unclenched

"You're all goin' ter learn the Curse," continued Carrow, "And any students who gets detention will come up here, and you'll practice on 'em. If you don' do it, then _you'll_ be the one gettin' detention. So you Gryffindors better do what I say if you know what's good for you."

There was a surge of rebellious muttering throughout the Gryffindors, and Carrow looked at them dangerously. The muttering ceased, and the Slytherins snickered. They looked excited at the prospect of practicing the Cruciatus Curse on other students. Ginny looked at them, and it took all of her effort to mask her disgust.

For the rest of the 'lesson', Carrow continued talking about the Dark Curses he would teach, and threatening the Gryffindors. By the time the lesson was over and the Gryffindors filed out of the class, there was hate on each of their faces. Ginny felt close to nauseous, and she was filled to the brim with hate for Carrow and the Slytherins. While Carrow had gone on, talking about what would happen to those in detention, and what the class would do to them, the Slytherins had grown excited, and they now looked back at the class with smug satisfaction.

Ginny desperately felt the need to talk to Neville and Luna as she walked away from the classroom, when she was approached by Colin Creevey, who had sat in front of her during the class.

"Hey, Ginny," he said anxiously, "What are we going to do about him?" Colin gestured his head back to the classroom they were leaving behind, indicating that he was talking about Carrow. "Are we going to start up the D.A again?" he whispered.

Ginny nodded. "You still have your coin?"

Colin nodded, "Yeah. I always carry it. I even sent a picture of it home to mum and dad. They'd never seen wizard's money before."

"Good," said Ginny, her voice lowered so only Colin could hear her. "At 11:30 at night, the night after tomorrow, we're going to the Room of Requirement. Spread the word to everyone from the D.A you can, but make sure none of the Slytherins hear you."

"Sure," said Colin with a small smile, walking away towards his next class.

Ginny felt nervous; she could tell that Carrow was sadistic and would enjoy hurting people. She knew that she would most likely be tortured at some point this year when she, Neville, and Luna started up the D.A, and she was scared. She quickened her pace, heading towards the library where she could find solace in the company of her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was first to arrive at the library. She walked over a wandering copy of the _Monster Book of Monsters_, which immediately began attempting to eat her shoes, and sat down at a table surrounded by toppling shelves, removing her bag of schoolbooks from her shoulder and placing it on the floor. She kicked at the _Monster Book of Monsters_, which scurried away to find something less aggressive to devour. She looked towards the entrance of the library and saw Neville walking towards her. They made eye contact and nodded greeting, as Ginny leaned back in her chair, trying to get comfortable.

When Neville sat down at the table, he looked anxious. Ginny wanted to ask him what was wrong, but by silent agreement, they both decided to wait for Luna before saying anything. When Luna arrived, she looked more cheerful then before, although her

cheeks and schoolbag were covered with dirt. She had come from Herbology.

Ginny talked first, quickly recounting everything that had occurred in her Dark Arts class. Neville nodded as Ginny confirmed what he had said before. Luna seemed to wilt at this piece of bad news.

"I had Charms last class," said Neville in a low voice. "And he warned us, Flitwick, about the Carrows."

"So did Professor Sprout," said Luna sadly, "But then we started repotting Snargaluff pods, and that was rather interesting..."

"What did they say?" asked Ginny, wondering where the teachers stood on the Carrows, and how much they could actually control.

"Flitwick said he and the other teachers don't have authority on the Carrows," said Neville resentfully, "He said they can't control or stop anything they do."

"Professor Sprout said that she and the other Professors have been ordered to report anything bad we do to the Carrows, so they can give us detention." said Luna, seeming to wilt again. "She told us not to bother them if we can avoid it, and to do what they say. But I don't think that's what she really _wants_ us to do."

"She probably hates them more then we do," said Neville, "But she doesn't want to see students tortured."

"Have any of you seen Malfoy since we arrived last night?" asked Ginny suddenly.

"No," said Luna, "Why?"

"He should be here, shouldn't he?" said Neville, comprehension dawning on his face as he grasped Ginny's meaning, "I should have had Dark Arts with him. You think he's with You-Know-Who?"

"I don't know," said Ginny, "Maybe. But what would You-Know-Who use him for?"

There was a short silence as the three friends wondered what specific thing You-Know-Who would need Malfoy for. They all wondered if it had something to do with Harry. Malfoy had gone to school with Harry for six years. Was You-Know-Who trying to use Malfoy's knowledge of Harry to lure or trap him somehow?

Neville let out a sigh, as Luna and Ginny released the breaths they hadn't been aware they were holding in.

"I've got Muggle Studies next," said Neville, "What about you?"

"Ginny and I have Muggle Studies together the period after you do," said Luna, "And I have Dark Arts two periods after that."

"Isn't that just wonderful?" said Ginny with bitter sarcasm, "We all get to have both Death Eater teachers in one day."

"We just have to hold on until we can get the D.A together," said Neville longingly, "Then we can start to rebel against the Carrows."

"That sounds like fun," said Luna cheerfully, perking up. "Ginny, do you think you can get stuff from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? It was rather nice when Fred and George used their inventions on Umbridge."

Ginny smiled and Neville laughed out loud, which earned him a stern look from the passing Madam Pince. Neville controlled his laughter, and Madam Pince tsked as she walked away. At least she seemed somewhat normal.

"Yes," said Ginny, "I'm sure Fred and George would be happy to give us some supplies. I'll send in an owl-order; they're running the business from my Auntie Muriel's."

"How soon will it get here?" asked Luna, as she readjusted her necklace of butterbeer bottle corks.

"It should come in about five days once I send the letter." said Ginny, thinking fondly of her brothers' reaction to her request. "Maybe faster, depending on what they send."

Luna, Neville, and Ginny smiled and shared a look of hope, imagining the prospective chaos this would cause the Carrows.

The bell rung, and Ginny, Neville, and Luna stood up and said their goodbyes. They all felt their anxiety fall back over them like a heavy cloak as they walked out of the library. Ginny and Luna walked towards Transfiguration, and Neville headed towards Muggle Studies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neville stood with Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown outside Muggle Studies, waiting for the class to begin. The class was a combination of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Micheal Corner, Terry Boot, and Anthony Goldstein were near by, and approached Neville when they noticed him.

"Hello, Neville, Seamus, Lavender." said Micheal with a nod. "Luna told Terry it's at 11:30?" He was referring to the time of the D.A meeting. Neville nodded.

"D.A?" asked Lavender. Neville hadn't gotten around to telling Seamus and Lavender about the meeting yet.

"Yeah," said Neville, "Night after tomorrow at 11:30 in the Room of Requirement."

"Finally," said Seamus, grinning, as Lavender nodded in understanding.

Just then Alecto Carrow opened the door to the classroom from the inside. She stepped out, and the two classes immediately lined up. Almost everyone had heard about what the other Carrow had said in Dark Arts class from either their friends or personal experience, and they were fervently hoping that this class wouldn't be like that.

"Inside, scum!" she sneered at the class.

The class obeyed, although not immediately. Neville sat next to Seamus on the side of the class as Lavender walked to sit next to Cho Chang in the center. Neville saw Lavender whisper to Cho; he was sure she was telling her about the D.A. Neville smiled, though he quickly erased it from his face as Carrow shut the class door with a slam and walked to the center of the classroom.

"Now, in this class, I'm going to teach you about Muggles." Carrow began nastily, as though insinuating the class was stupid.

"That's obvious," whispered Seamus to Neville, "Why does she think they call it Muggle Studies?"

"Muggles are filthy, crude, animals." said Carrow. There was rebellious muttering around the class, and anger was quickly checked. Carrow smiled, and let out a wheezy giggle. "Think I'm wrong?"

Lavender raised her hand. Carrow glared at her, but Lavender took a breath and spoke. "There's not anything wrong with being a Muggle. It's just the way you were born."

Carrow narrowed her eyes and looked at Lavender with intense dislike, although there was something else in those eyes that Neville couldn't identify. "What's your Blood Status?"

"Pureblood." said Lavender nervously, looking around at her classmates for support.

"Well, girl, you're wrong." said Carrow with a sour grin. "Muggles are no better then the filthiest of creatures. They don't even deserve to be called human."

Seamus, Neville, and indeed half the class stood up and started shouting in rage. They were enraged at the Death Eater in their school, and her insults. Many of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were Half-Bloods, or Muggleborns. Purebloods were the minority,

but they were offended too.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm Half-Blood!"

"Are you saying my mother's an animal?!"

"Muggles are just as good as witches and wizards!"

"What kind of teacher are you!?"

"I'm a Muggleborn, you biased cow!"

"You're the filthy one, Death Eater!"

All insults and exclamations stopped as the last insult was clearly heard. Neville was the one who had said it. Enraged, he hadn't been thinking, except that Harry was Half-Blood, and many of his friends were Half-Bloods and Muggleborns as well.

Carrow grinned evilly. "Death Eater," she said, giggling, "Yes, Longbottom, I am a Death Eater."

Neville, along with the rest of the class, stood frozen with fear and amazement as Carrow continued to giggle. Neville was scared now. What had he done? Why had he said that? It had just burst out of him, the need to defend people like Harry, Hermione, and Seamus, who weren't Pureblood, from the rumors and propaganda of Carrow.

Suddenly Carrow shouted, "Crucio!" her wand pointed at Neville. No one had even seen her wand come out, she moved so fast. Neville's eyes opened in shock and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. The pain was like white-hot fire, inside his whole body, his very bones and blood. He held on for one more moment before he screamed, trying to release the agony he felt inside him. Neville was afraid now; what if Carrow tortured him to insanity, just like his parents had been tortured? What if she killed him?

The pain stopped just as suddenly as it had started, though Neville felt like his entire body was throbbing to his heartbeat. Neville concentrated on taking deep breaths, which was difficult. He roughly pushed himself into a sitting position, and realized that the class was now deathly silent, although they were still standing up. They were all looking at Carrow with barely suppressed rage. Neville saw tears were on Lavender's and Cho's faces, although they weren't crying. Neville dimly realized that they were tears of _rage_.

Seamus leaned down and put Neville's arm over his shoulder, helping him stand. "I'm going to take him to the Hospital Wing." he said, his eyes flickering around the class.

"You'll do no such thing, unless you want the same thing to happen to you!" said Carrow with another nasty giggle.

Seamus seemed like he was about to argue, or bring Neville to the Hospital Wing anyway, but Neville whispered in his ear, "Don't, Seamus. She just wants an excuse to curse you too." Seamus hesitated for a moment more, but then helped Neville sit down, sitting down himself.

"In your seats!" wheezed Carrow, "Now!" The rest of the class sat down, all of them looked anxiously at Neville. "Detention," said Carrow with a sinister smile, "For Finnigan and Longbottom. And anyone else who dares insult or disobey me."

The class was deathly silent now, and they were deathly silent for the rest of the period as Carrow made them take notes on "The Animalistic Characteristics of Muggles".

When the bell finally rung, and it seemed like forever before it did, the class marched out of the class as one. When they were in the hallway, the class exploded with anger.

"How could she _do_ that?" demanded Lavender, shaking with rage.

"Are you okay, Neville?" asked Terry Boot, putting a hand gently on Nevile's shoulder.

"Yeah." said Neville, though he felt farther from 'okay' then ever. He still hurt from the curse, and was filled to the brim with hate for both of the Carrows. But at least he was able to walk without Seamus's help now.

"I can't believe this," said Seamus, "I can't believe the other teachers would just _let_ this happen. I'm going to talk to McGonagall."

"Maybe she'll be able to do something." added Lavender hopefully.

"Hey, Neville, do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" asked Anthony Goldstein, concern on his face, "She kept her wand on you for a long time."

"At least a minute," agreed Micheal Corner, "That's way too long to be cursed. Especially with something like _that_."

"No, I'm okay," said Neville distractedly.

One thought was prominent in his mind: he had to tell Luna and Ginny what had just happened. There was too high a chance that one of them would do exactly what he did, and get cursed too. He had to find some way to warn them... but maybe he wouldn't have to. Gossip spread around Hogwarts like wildfire, and he knew this was a piece of interesting gossip. He would still try to tell them.

Neville quickly ran over his schedule. He had Care of Magical Creatures now, and Ginny and Luna had Muggle Studies. There was no way he'd be able to wait for them here, Carrow would probably just curse him again, and he couldn't run to Transfiguration to warn them, because they'd already be gone. Cursing this situation, Neville waited near the Muggle Studies door as the rest of his class went to whichever class they had next. He waited as long as he could, but he didn't see Ginny or Luna, and if he didn't start running now, he'd be late to his next class. Swearing to himself at the misfortune of his situation, Neville ran down the hall, running to the Great Hall, and out the door onto the grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At dinner that night, Neville was the first to arrive. Sitting at the Gryffindor table, he was quickly eating his dinner, looking at the entrance to the Great Hall every few minutes to see if Ginny and Luna had arrived yet. Snape was once again sitting at the Staff Table, but seemed to be ignoring everyone, even the Carrows. Because of his presence, however, the students were much more subdued. Seamus was sitting next to Neville, and noticed his glances towards the entrance.

"Who're you looking for?" he asked in a low voice. There was a foreboding atmosphere around the Great Hall, which made talking in a normal volume seem taboo.

"Ginny and Luna," said Neville, just as he spotted them. When they sat down, both of them at the Gryffindor table, they seemed to be radiating anger. This was odd, especially for Luna. This told Neville that something was very, very wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking from Ginny to Luna. "Does it have to do with the Carrows?"

Ginny angrily suggested that the Carrows perform several physical impossibilities. Seamus chuckled darkly. "I'd like to see that," he said.

"Carrow attacked Ginny and I in Muggle Studies." said Luna, and her mane of hair seemed to crackle, so prominent was her anger.

"Me too," said Neville, "Are you okay? Did she use the Cruciatus Curse?"

"No," said Ginny angrily, stabbing the beef she had put on her plate with her fork. "We are not okay, because 'okay' implies that we weren't cursed by a Death Eater."

"She used the Cruciatus Curse on Ginny when she stood up for Muggle rights," said Luna, "Then she cursed me when I tried to curse her, and she gave us both detention."

"She gave me and Seamus detention too," said Neville grimly, "I called her 'filthy Death Eater'. Do you know when we have it?"

"No." said Ginny, as she cut up her beef with such force, that the smaller pieces were swept off her plate.

"I tried talking to McGonagall," said Seamus, "But she said she couldn't control what the Carrows did, and to try to stay out of their way."

"She said the same in Transfiguration," said Luna, her voice softening as she glanced at McGonagall sitting at the Staff Table. "I think the Carrows have been torturing the teachers."

Seamus, Neville, and Ginny looked up at the Staff Table too. All of the teachers, with the exceptions of Snape and the Carrows, looked just as thin, tired, and pale as before.

"We have to do something about them," said Ginny, "Fast. Before things get any worse."

Luna, Neville, and Seamus nodded. They all resumed eating dinner, each thinking, pondering. They thought of what was to come, what part they would play, and they all wondered what the D.A could really _do_. With Umbridge, it had all been about trying not to get caught. Now, the D.A would be fighting back, no longer passively doing alternate lessons, although they would probably have lessons too. The D.A would be taken to a whole new level.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the night after tomorrow, and it was 11:00. Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati Patil, and Collin and Dennis Creevey, all snuck out of Gryffindor Tower together. They had agreed to go to the Room of Requirement together, half an hour early, for two reasons. One was to give Ernie and Luna enough times to bring the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to the Room, and another was they were safer in numbers. If they all snuck out of Gryffindor Tower at different times, taking different paths to the Room, there was more of a chance they would be caught by the patrolling Filch or Ms. Norris, as both of them were the only staff who openly supported and helped the Carrows. It was agreed that if they came upon Filch, they would jinx him using the Full-Body-Bind Curse. No one disagreed.

Neville and Ginny were at the front of the group, and they, along with the line of students in the front, had their wands lit. The group was completely silent. They were about halfway to the Room, when suddenly, Professor McGonagall stepped into their path, her own wand lit.

A few of the students raised their wands or got ready to cast the Full-Body-Bind Curse, but Ginny had enough sense to raise her fist so everyone's attention was on her. "It's McGonagall," she whispered. The whisper spread to the rest of the Gryffindors, as

McGonagall walked towards them.

"What are you doing this late at night?" she whispered angrily. "Why aren't you in Gryffindor Tower?"

None of the students were sure how to react to McGonagall. Yes, she had learned about the D.A when Harry had started it because of Marietta squealing on them, but was it okay to trust her? Ginny and Neville shared a look, silently asking each other these questions, and they came to a decision.

"We're starting up Dumbledore's Army again, Professor," said Neville nervously.

McGonagall was flustered for a moment, but then responded in a tone softer then she normally used. "Longbottom, I understand why you would want to restart this organization, really I do. But it's dangerous. Teachers, all teachers, have been ordered to patrol the school during the night. If you are found by either Snape, or Alecto and Amycus Carrow, you will be severely punished!"

"We know, Professor," said Ginny, "But that's why we have to. We can't just let them do whatever they want with us!"

"They've already cast the Cruciatus Curse on some of us," said Seamus, "They're servants of You-Know-Who. Dumbledore would want us to fight back."

Other students started to talk, to try to convince McGonagall of why the D.A needed to be restarted, when she shushed them. Everyone instantly obeyed. McGonagall carefully looked at the students.

"If you truly know what dangers you face, and are still determined, I won't stop you." She took a breath before continuing. "But be _careful_! The teachers who patrol are alternated on a weekly basis. I don't know who will be patrolling where or when. If Snape or the Carrows catch you... do whatever you need to in order to escape." McGonagall adjusted her hat. "Now understand, we did not have this conversation. I never saw you, and you were all asleep in your beds. Good night."

With that said, she walked around the group of Gryffindors, and continued down the corridor. The Gryffindors heaved a collective sigh of relief, and they continued on towards the Room of Requirement.

When the Gryffindors entered the Room of Requirement, Ginny and Neville in the lead, they found that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were already there. They were reading, sitting on cushions, and pacing, waiting for the Gryffindors to arrive. The

Gryffindors filed into the Room, Dennis Creevey closing the door as the last Gryffindor entered the Room.

The three Houses exchanged hello's, as Neville, Ginny and Luna congregated together. They walked to the center of the Room, where everyone good see them. After a moment of excited muttering, the Houses fell silent. Neville and Ginny felt nervous; they weren't used to being the center of attention. Luna was calm as ever, and it was she who spoke first.

"Harry's not coming back to school this year," she said, and the crowd murmured.

"Why not?" asked Zacharias Smith, standing up. "He's the one who started the D.A. He should be here, and so should Ron and Hermione. They can't leave us to the Carrows. What're they doing anyway? No one knows where they are."

Ginny wished she could hit Zacharias Smith in the face for speaking so doubtfully of Harry, Ron and Hermione, but she was the only one who knew what they were doing and she couldn't betray the secret. It had to be kept secret; if You-Know-Who found out, he would hide his horcruxes and go after Harry, knowing where Harry would turn up.

"Shut up, Smith." she said angrily. "With the Carrows at school, if Harry came back, they'd give him right to You-Know-Who. He can't come back, but we _can_ still have the D.A." Zacharias smith sat back down, and people looked distastefully at him, before turned turning back to Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"The point is," continued Neville, "The Carrows aren't going to teach us; they're going to hurt us. To try and squash the rebellion out of us. They know we don't support You-Know-Who, and they want to make sure we don't do anything against him." Neville's voice grew stronger, "But we are going to stand up to them. The more they focus on us, the less they can focus on Harry, Ron and

Hermione."

The majority of the D.A smiled and nodded in approval, whispering softly to one another with rising excitement before looking back to Neville, Ginny and Luna.

"So, we're going to do two things," said Ginny, smiling in response to the D.A's approval to Neville's speech. "We've got to give real Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, and we've got to make life hell for the Carrows."

Ginny heard approving whoops in the crowd of students, and she looked at Luna, silently asking her to say the next part. It was hard for her to say...

Luna saw Ginny's gaze and nodded, stepping forward. The D.A quieted immediately.

"But there's danger too." Luna said, not smiling. The atmosphere in the room turned tense. "The Carrows have already cruciated some of us in their classes, and we haven't even done anything against them yet. There's almost a guarantee that they'll torture us this year if we go against them."

There was a dead silence. No one seemed to be breathing. Then Cho Chang stood up nervously. "But we have to," she said, her voice wavering, but full of resolve. "We have to anyway. It doesn't matter what happens to us; they're supporting You-Know-Who. And if they got Harry, th-they'd kill him. We have to distract them."

Seamus stood up too, "Also, don't forget, You-Know-Who is responsible for all the deaths out there. Everyone who dies, it's because of him. All our cousins, uncles, our families... He's the one who's responsible for killing them. And if we get a bit bruised up for making life difficult for getting some revenge on his cronies... I say we do it. For Harry, and for us, and for Dumbledore. We're

his army!"

Nearly all the D.A stood up, cheering, wanting to do something right away. Neville quickly intervened before the situation could get out of control.

"Understand, we're not going to attack the Carrows. We have to be careful and smart about this." Every eye was on Neville, and he was looking back at everyone he could, looking into their eyes as well. "We're just going to show them that they don't have the control they think they have. That they can't control us. We're going to ignore what they tell us, and most importantly, we're not going to participate in their classes. Insult them at every chance you get. Just make sure you don't get hurt too much."

The D.A was serious now, and it seemed, as Neville looked at their faces, that they understood the risks. But they still seemed determined. At least they understood the risks.

"So what do we do now?" asked Lavender Brown.

"Now," said Neville, "We go to bed. When we come up with a time to meet, Ginny, Luna, or I will send you the date and time on your galleons."

Soon after, the Houses organized themselves and left the Room of Requirement. Everyone was thinking of what had been said, and what it meant. All the students from the three Houses were wondering how far they could push the Carrows before the Carrows pushed back. All of them wondered, in the deep recesses of their minds, would they survive the year unscathed? But each knew that, even with the risks, they would fight on anyway. They were Dumbledore's Army after all...

**A/N: So, yeah, tell me what you think. I need reviews, people. REVIEW!!**


End file.
